


Ugly Face

by Soul4Sale



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genkaku can’t seem to get Owl to just wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Face

“My charming prince just won’t wake up…” Hibana could _hear_ the pout in his voice, so she didn’t bother looking up from the homework.

“You loaded him up with enough drugs to kill an elephant, I’m not surprised.” She remarked casually, as if about the weather. The blonde only turned when Genkaku gave a soft, blissful laugh.

“He’s stronger than the drugs, ‘Bana. I know my owl so well.”

“You’ve never spoken to him, have you?” She quipped, moving from her position laid on the floor to sit on her knees.

“Who needs to speak to know their purpose?” He asked, finally, before a choked sob left the man before him. It seemed Nagi was awake enough to cry, and the demented redhead sat up in front of him moved onto his knees and cooed in a pretty, soft voice, “Shh, lovebird, you make such a handsome face ugly with your tears.”

Though he didn’t say anything, the remark didn’t seem to get through to him; Nagi continued until he was weeping where he sat, chained by those damned beads. His vision swam with skulls, and he couldn’t seem to stop himself.


End file.
